Hinata Patah Hati
by Uzumaki Arisa
Summary: "Dia mahasiswa dari fakultas sebelah. Dia mahasiswa yang sering mengunjungi lab Profesor Sasuke. Masa' kau tidak tahu, Ino?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia terkenal karena keberaniannya yang sering mengunjungi lab Profesor Sasuke." Sort Fic Special for SN Day, maaf telat hehe. Happy reading! And RnR please?


\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **Hinata Patah Hati**

 **Special for S.N Day**

 **Original Story from Manga "Tsumasaki ni Kourozu" by Aoi Aki**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Short Fic**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura dan Ino. Berencana untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong di kantin setelah mengikuti jam pelajaran kuliah yang menguras otak. Ah, sebelum itu, Hinata harus meletakkan buku-buku tugas yang telah membebaninya ke meja Profesor Kurenai. Karena Hinata adalah penanggung jawab Profesor Kurenai, jadi ya—Hinata mau tak mau ia harus mengumpulkan buku tugas satu kelas untuk disetorkan ke Profesor Kurenai.

"Hei, lihat. Itu Naruto!" Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba, yang membuat Hinata secara tak sadar ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut kuning.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino. Tampaknya temannya satu ini tak kenal dengan siapa si pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Dia mahasiswa dari fakultas sebelah. Dia mahasiswa yang sering mengunjungi lab Profesor Sasuke. Masa' kau tidak tahu, Ino?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia terkenal karena keberaniannya yang sering mengunjungi lab Profesor Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan seperti apa Profesor Sasuke?"

Ino mengangguk, membenarkan sangkaan Sakura.

"Memang benar sih Profesor Sasuke itu tampan, _stylist_ dan keren. Tapi sikapnya yang dingin dan menakutkan banyak membuat mahasiswa lain berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Banyak juga yang tidak betah untuk satu ruangan dengan dia."

Ino mengangguk lagi tanda setuju.

Mendengarkan perbincangan dua temannya ini, dalam hati Hinata juga tidak menyangkalnya. Hampir satu kampus sudah mendengar isu ini. Hinata juga kenal baik dengan Naruto. Naruto kerap juga membantunya.

Hinata berpisah dengan Sakura dan Ino karena dua temannya ini akan mengikuti kelas mereka yang lain, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan buku-buku tugas yang masih membebaninya, membuat tangannya pegal. Tampaknya Naruto sadar akan keberadaan Hinata dengan tumpukan buku yang tingginya mencapai dagunya. Lantas Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hai Hinata. Ke ruangan Profesor Kurenai 'kan? Sini, aku bawakan buku-buku itu, kebetulan aku ada perlu dengan juga dengan Profesor Kurenai."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, buku-buku tugas itu sudah berpindah tangan.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto membalas ucapan terimakasih Hinata dengan senyuman.

Ya. Naruto baik hati. Satu hal itu yang membuat Hinata menaruh hati pada Naruto.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu, Hinata dimintai tolong oleh Profesor Kurenai untuk memberikan berkas laporan ke Profesor Sasuke. Dan Hinata tahu benar dimana ia bisa menemui Profesor Sasuke. Hm—dimana lagi kalau bukan di labnya?

Lab itu bahkan sudah seperti rumah ke dua bagi Profesor Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin, tapi ia tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Profesor Kurenai. Akhirnya Hinata berangkat juga.

Sesampainya ia di pintu lab, Hinata berkali-kali menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Antara mau dan tidak, antara masuk atau mundur. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata memilih mundur saja. Tapi kalau ia menuruti apa kata hatinya, nanti Profesor Kurenai tidak akan mempercayai Hinata lagi.

Oke. Hinata maju.

Sebelum Hinata sempat meraih kenop pintu, matanya tertuju oleh sosok Naruto di dalam lab. Ah lupa menjelaskan kalau pintu lab bagian atas terpasang kaca kecil—yang mungkin memang di desain oleh si arsitek supaya orang yang berniat masuk untuk menemui seseorang di dalam lab bisa melihat apakah ada orang atau tidak tanpa masuk ke lab.

Ya—seperti itu.

Dan Hinata patut berterimakasih pada si arsitek tersebut. Ya ampun, syukur deh ada Naruto di dalam, jadi Hinata ada temannya menemui Profesor Sasuke. Hinata tidak perlu menghadapi suasana canggung sendirian.

Namun—agaknya niat Hinata untuk menarik kenop pintu untuk yang ke dua kalinya tertunda lagi. Ada gelagat aneh antara Naruto—yang duduk di meja lab, dengan Profesor Sasuke—yang duduk di kursi. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, walau posisi duduk Naruto tentu lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

Dari kaca pintu lab, Hinata menangkap pemandangan yang langka. Profesor Sasuke tersenyum.

Tentu itu pemandangan yang langka. Tak satu kali pun Hinata pernah melihat Profesor Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu di kampus. Hinata juga yakin kalau mahasiswa lain tak pernah melihat Profesor Sasuke tersenyum. Lebih sering terlihat pandangan dingin dan tegas dari raut wajah _stoic_ itu.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto, dia juga tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum itu biasa. Tapi ini berbeda, senyuman itu bukan seperti senyuman yang biasa Naruto berikan kepadanya, atau senyuman yang biasa Naruto tampakkan ketika ia sedang bersua dengan kawan satu kampusnya. Senyum itu terlihat lebih seperti senyum lembut yang diberikan kepada sang kekasih.

Belum habis Hinata menduga-duga apa yang sedang terjadi antara Naruto dan Profesor Sasuke, Hinata terkejut. Profesor Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan mencium telapak tangannya. Selanjutnya, Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Profesor Sasuke. Menciumnya tepat di bibir. Mereka saling menautkan bibir. Bukan ciuman yang bernafsu. Tapi ciuman yang memiliki arti dalam yang Hinata saat melihatnya tidak bisa—tidak mampu bereaksi apapun.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lab. Ini sudah larut, tentu saja mereka berdua berani berciuman di dalam lab karena mereka menyangka tidak akan ada mahasiswa berkeliaran di kampus, apalagi di sekitar lab. Profesor Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bodoh, dirinya lah yang bodoh.

Haha, Hinata lupa dengan berkas laporan yang mau ia serahkan ke Profesor Sasuke.

Besok sajalah.

Tak dipungkiri ketika melihat Profesor Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman, Hinata merasakan dadanya terasa sempit dan matanya tergenang.

Hinata sudah kehilangan sebelum ia memilikinya.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

 _Ya. Naruto baik hati. Satu hal itu yang membuat Hinata menaruh hati pada Naruto._

—ralat. Hinata lupa membubuhkan kata 'sempat.'

 _Ya. Naruto baik hati. Satu hal itu yang membuat Hinata 'sempat' menaruh hati pada Naruto._

Mengingat kejadian malam itu membuat Hinata tersenyum kecut.

" _Say Naruto_ —,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata setelah meletakkan semua buku tugas ke meja Profesor Kurenai.

"—kau itu tipe pria yang suka membuat wanita menangis, _huh_?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya.

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **END**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **A/N :**

Alur fict ini saya ambil dari extra story di manga Tsumasaki ni Kourozu buatan Aoi Aki dengan perubahan di sana-sini. Sengaja memilih extra story ini karena menurutku pas banget, kalem tapi mengena hehe. Biar feel nya lebih dapet, silahkan baca langsung manganya.

Happy S.N Day! Maaf telat XDD~

Udah empat tahun tidak merayakannya hehe. Semoga tahun depan bisa merayakannya lagi tepat waktu.

Review dan kritik tetap di nanti, saudara-saudara XDD~

Arigatou, Gozaimasu!


End file.
